Soldes version service des affaires classées
by naty.joy
Summary: Lilly quitte les bureau en avance pour aller faire les soldes avec Kate, Scooty s'interroge ... La suite un moment Lilly Scooty bien sur.


- Hey, HEY Lilly tu pars ? Cria Scooty

- Je vais faire les soldes avec

- Moi termina Kate en arrivant. On a pris notre aprèm rien qu'entre filles fit Kate

- Et le chef est d'accord, en plus on n'a pas d'enquête aujourd'hui

- Si le chef est d'accord, attention a vos cartes bleu les filles !

- Mais c'est exactement pour ça qu'on fait les soldes Scooty pour trouver les vêtements qu'on veut a des prix abordable, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'ils feront une bonne remise sur le sac noir dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour fit Lilly a Kate

- On verra bien, ce n'est pas tout ça Scoot mais a nous les magasins !

- A demain les filles

- A demain Scooty répondit Lilly avant de partir

Deux heures plus tard

- Aller Lil sort de la, je suis sûr qu'elle te va très bien !

- J'hésite la bleu allait mieux fit Lilly de la cabine

- Sors je te donnerai mon avis

- Bon ok

- Les deux, prend les deux. On n'a jamais assez de vêtements et puis elles te vont comme un gant toutes les deux

- Tu es sûr, je préfère encore la bleu et ça ne sert a rien de l'acheter si elle reste dans mon armoire

- Profites en, 40% prend la aussi. S'il le faut je te la paye

- Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que les robes d'été ce n'est pas mon truc alors deux !

- Tu verras ça deviendra ton truc quand Scooty te dévorera des yeux

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles de Scooty. Si je voulais une robe c'est pour la fête organisée pour l'anniversaire de Flin

- Flin ?

- Mon demi-frère

- Ce Flin là n'empêche que je parie que tu avais une idée derrière la tété en choisissant les sous-vêtements tout a l'heure.

- Bien sûr que non

- A d'autre Lilly pour porter les sous-vêtements que tu regardais, il faut soit avoir un homme a la maison depuis peu soit courir après lui et comme sauf preuve du contraire tu es célibataire.

- J'aime porter des jolis dessous et après ?

- Avoue que quand tu les mets tu espères que Scooty va te les enlever

- Tu te fais vraiment des idées !

- Si tu le dit

- Et toi, qu'as tu pris ?

- Oh, pas grand choses en fait.

- Fait voir ? Alors la ! A qui comptes-tu plaire ? Laisse-moi deviner un substitut du procureur

- Je l'assume, au début je lui aurais mis des gifles mais il a un bon font et un certain charme

Une demi heure plus tard

- Et mince, j'ai oublié mes clefs dans mon bureau, quelle plaie se plaignait Kate je vais devoir y retourner.

- C'est sur le chemin du retour, on a qu'à y aller toutes les deux

De leur côté les garçons a la crim parlaient du dernier match quand ils virent Kate et Lilly arriver avec leurs sacs

- Alors on a dévalisé les boutiques fit Vera, je me demanderai toujours ce que vous trouvez à passer des heures dans les magasins

- Vera, tu ne nous comprendras jamais, pourquoi cherches tu encore a le faire demanda Kate en attrapant ses clefs

- Moi, je vous comprends fit Scooty mais je voudrai bien voir sur quoi vous avez flashé avant que ça finisse au fond d'un placard

- Tu veux fouiller nos sac demanda Kate

- Encore mieux, aujourd'hui c'est mort ici alors ça amènerait un peu d'ambiance si vous nous fessiez un défilé de mode

- 30 € qu'elles refusent fit Will

- Tenu fit Scooty, elles vont accepter

- Tenu fit Vera, Kate est capable de le faire

- La moitié de tes gains et je te fais gagner fit Lilly a Scooty enfin si Kate le fait avec moi

- J'accepte si j'ai la moitié des gains de Vera fit Kate

- C'est de l'escroquerie fit Scooty

- C'est de la gentillesse, j'accepte que tu gagnes 15 € sur mon dos alors que je pourrais t'en faire perdre 30 clama Lilly

- ça demande réflexion qu'en penses-tu Vera ?

- J'en pense que c'est une bonne idée, c'est toujours 15 € pour nous et puis les 15 € pour elles valent bien le plaisir des yeux fit Vera recevant deux regards noirs.

- C'est partie fit Kate, tu viens Lil on va se changer

Et pendant une bonne heure, les filles s'amusaient comme des adolescentes sous les regards des garçons. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu que le chef revienne si vite de sa réunion avec les hauts gradés de la police

- C'est quoi ce cirque lança John en voyant les filles défiler sur un podium imaginaire en robes

- C'est la tendance printemps été de la collection police de Philadelphie expliqua Vera

- Et votre travail ? Je pensais pouvoir compter sur Will et Lilly pour que ce service ne devienne pas une garderie !

- Si vous saviez chef rigola Scooty

- Quoi ?

- C'est Will qui a voulu parier et Lilly qui a été d'accord expliqua Kate en rigolant aussi mais on a tous suivit ajouta-t'-elle devant les regards noirs de Lilly et Will

- Ou va ce service s'exclama John, je pars 2 heures et mes inspecteurs jouent les mannequins. Au travail, et vous je vous avais donné votre après-midi non ? fit John en regardant Kate et Lilly

- Je dois aller chercher ma fille, Lilly ça se dit de finir la soirée avec nous ?

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, c'est une soirée entre toi et ta fille je serais de trop

- Lilly tu ne dérange pas et puis Véro t'adore

- Bon, ok j'accepte. Salut les garçons fit Lilly en regardant les inspecteurs qui avaient rejoint leurs bureaux respectifs

- Salut Lilly répondirent en écho Vera Scooty et Will

- A demain fit Kate a son tour, auquel une réponse similaire a celle de Lilly se fit entendre

La soirée entre fille avait bien commencé, a présent Kate avait les ongles violets Veronica avait une jolie tresse africaine et Lilly était plus que maquillé. Elles avaient bien rigolé et a présent elles suivaient un film a l'eau de rose a la télé, cependant Veronica avait les yeux qui se fermer tout seuls, le voyant sa maman la coucha. Ce qui fit que les deux femmes furent a présent seules.

- Ta fille est un ange fit Lilly

- C'est vrai, moi a son âge j'aurais fait un caprice pour rester devant la télé même en étant fatigué.

- Tu as de la chance

- J'en aurais vraiment si elle avait un père, un vrai papa qui s'en occupe de temps en temps qui lui apprend plein de chose, qui la gronde aussi un peu, c'est pesant d'être la méchante tout le temps. Enfin bon, il vaut mieux notre situation que son vrai père.

- Et puis maintenant tu a ton substitut

- Il a déjà sa fille et Véro sait très bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas son père.

- Le pauvre

- Ne le pleins pas trop, il n'aime pas son rôle de père de substitution en réalité

- Je suis sûr que ça s'arrangera

- Je pense aussi elle commence a se faire a l'idée mais avec son vrai père qui revient

- Il revient ?

- Oui, monsieur c'est rangé il a une femme, une belle maison et il veut avoir la garde de sa fille

- C'est son droit Kate

- Alors tu penses que c'est mieux pour elle s'exclama Kate

- Calme toi, je dis juste que lui aussi a le droit de la connaitre, elle ne t'aimera pas moins. Je viens de retrouver mon père et je te promets que ce n'ai pas facile encore plus si tu attends qu'elle soit plus grande ou quand la vie l'oblige a lui parler

- Je ne te comprends pas

- J'ai attendu la mort de ma mère pour avoir le courage d'aller le voir et je souhaite cela a personne malgré ça je n'ai pas le droit de te dire quoi faire de ta vie et j'en suis consciente d'autant plus que ma situation n'a rien de comparable a la tienne

- Je comprends, je … si tu veux parler de ta famille

- Il n'y a rien a dire je fais avec le fait que mon père c'est remarié et qu'il a un fils. On essaye de faire en sorte d'être une famille.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Cristina ?

- Non, pas depuis un moment mais c'est mieux ainsi. Et toi comment va ta mère ?

- Plus en forme que jamais, un café ?

- Oui je veux bien

- Si non toi et Scooty vous en êtes ou demanda Kate en apportant du café

- Nulle part, on est amis c'est tout

- Mais avoue que tu veux plus !

- Non, Sccoty est un type bien mais c'est aussi un coureur de jupon et je ne veux pas être une fille en plus sur sa liste et puis tu imagines au travail comment tu veux qu'on gère tout ça ?

- Hey, tu y a donc déjà pensé fit Kate heureuse d'avoir réussie a soutiré des informations a une si grande inspectrice

- Heu fit Lilly, oui j'y ai pensé

- Tu l'aime ?

- Sincèrement je ne sais pas. Je suis bien avec lui et j'arrive a lui parler de tout mais es une grande amitié ou de l'amour ?

- Tu devrais lui parler

- Oui, on verra fit Lilly en buvant une gorgée de café

Puis le sujet de conversation changea et une heure après Lilly pris la route pour rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna chez Lilly, elle prit une douche avant de se préparer et de partir pour le travail, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de manger elle était en retard. Et oui, voilà ce qui arrive quand on traine sous la douche.

30 minutes plus tard elle était au central devant une tasse de café, ce n'était pas vraiment un petit déjeuné mais cela ferait et puis si non elle pourrait très bien piquer un ou deux gâteaux a Vera. Comme il fessait beau et qu'aucune enquête était en cour elle profita de sa pause pour aller sur le balcon du bâtiment. Elle fut surprise d'être rejointe par Scooty.

- Salut

- Salut Scooty

- Besoin de prendre l'air ?

- Plutôt besoin d'un bon café et de profiter du soleil

- C'est aussi une bonne raison de sortir. Longue soirée avec Kate ?

- Quoi ?

- Le café c'est pour te tenir éveillé parce que vous et Kate vous avez passé une longue soirée ensemble

- Oui mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuné.

- J'ai un croissant si tu veux on peut partager ?

- Je veux bien, enfin si cela ne te dérange pas si non j'ai un plan B

- Un plan B ?

- Oui, le bureau de Véra. Il y'a toujours de gâteaux, je dois juste attendre qu'il parte au toilettes.

- Je te le déconseille fit Scooty en séparant son croissant en deux, si il ne mange pas il sera grognon et insupportable tout le jour.

- Merci fit Lilly

- Alors vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui, enfin j'ai eu du mal a me démaquiller Veronica a voulu essayer sur moi le maquillage que Kate lui avait acheté l'après-midi.

- Et tu t'es laissé faire ? Lilly Rush la grande inspectrice

- C'est une enfant Scooty et puis elle c'est très bien débrouillée, elle en a mis plus que de raison mais elle n'a pas débordé. Celle qui s'est le plus laissé faire c'est Kate, sa fille lui a mis du vernis a ongle violet mais elle s'est vengé en la coiffant.

- Oui, j'ai vu ces ongles. Chouette soirée alors

- Oui, puis une fois Véro couché on a parlé un peu. Tu savais que le père de Véro veut revenir dans sa vie ?

- Non, je ne le savais pas.

- Elle ne veut pas en entendre parler

- Et tu lui a expliqué que sa fille avait le droit de voir son père je paris

- Oui, il est la a quelques kilomètres et je ne dis pas que Véro dois faire 50/50 chez son père et chez sa mère mais une journée par ci par là, un weekend ou deux …

- Elle l'a pris comment que lui dise ça ?

- Plutôt mal au début mais je lui ai dit que de toute façon quoi que j'en pense la décision lui appartenait et je lui ai parlé de mon père. J'espère que cela la fera réfléchir mais en même temps si le père de Véro n'a pas changé et qu'il l'entraine dans des histoires malsaines plus tard, j'en serais responsable fit Lilly d'une voix tremblante.

- Lilly fit Scooty j'aurais dit la même chose que toi a Kate si elle me l'avait demandé mais surtout je pense qu'il ne fera rien du tout a Veronica, n'ai pas peur malgré son passé c'est un homme bien.

- On ne peut pas en être sûr, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si il lui arrive quelque chose. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me taire, hein, dit moi pourquoi je n'ai pas dit tu as raison Kate, Véronica est bien mieux sans son père.

- Parce que tu sais ce que s'est de vivre sans père Lil fit Scooty

Lilly mangea un nouveau morceau de croissant

- Lilly, demanda Sccoty

- Oui fit Lilly

- Tu es une femme formidable. Tu es une amie formidable.

- Merci fit Lilly, merci d'être la.

- C'est normal, je ne supporte pas te voir triste. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Tu, tu m'aime ?

- Oui écoute Lilly c'est peut-être pas la chose que tu voudrais entendre, je l'ai dit sans y faire attention mais c'est vrai. Je t'aime depuis ma 1ére journée ici mais si tu n'éprouves pas les même sentiments, j'arriverais a faire en sorte que ce soit comme avant.

- Scooty, je t'aime aussi fit Lilly

A ces mots, Sccoty s'approcha de Lilly et après quelques sec leurs lèvres se trouvèrent puis leurs langues dans un balai sensuel.


End file.
